


Making the Grade

by Anonymous



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Illicit Relationship, Sex for Grades, Teacher!Bellamy, The 100 Kink Meme, student teacher relationship, student!clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: From the 100 Kink Meme.Clarke will do anything to get her history grade up and not jeopardize her college scholarship.  Absolutely ANYTHING.Note: no underage warning, since Clarke is technically 18 in this fic.  She's just in high school.





	Making the Grade

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on the kink meme, in which student Clarke informs teacher Bellamy that she'd do anything to pass his class.
> 
> This work has no beta so there are likely mistakes throughout.

Clarke had been accepted to Harvard, early admission, in the fall, which meant that all she had to do to for the rest of the school year was keep her grades up. 

Then her father died.

And for three months, she'd been a wreck.  School?  Homework?  Projects?  Who gave a fuck when her father was  _ dead _ , dead because her mother, the renowned doctor who was so busy tending to everyone else's family, she hadn't noticed the signs of heart disease in her own husband until it was too late.

She'd run wild in more ways than that, of course, but honestly just spent a lot of time out at the state parks her father had used to love.  Really, the only reason she hadn't been expelled from her exclusive private school had been because her mother was one of the school Regents and an exception was made for Clarke to deal with her "extraordinary grief."

But she still had to make her grades up, that was the deal.  Fortunately, each of her teachers had been understanding, allowing her to turn in assignments well after they due or giving her new, extra credit ones.

Except for one.

Clarke knew that Mr. Blake, the AP History, had warned everyone at the beginning of the year that he didn't give out extra credit assignments, didn't accept excuses or delays.  But that was no reason for him to ignore her perfectly reasonable request.

"Mr. Blake," she began, trying to keep her tone cajoling instead of angry.  "I know I was negligent, but I was really going through-"

"I know exactly what you were going through.  And you have my condolences," he interrupted her as he shuffled through the papers on his desk.  "But you didn't just fail to turn in a couple of assignments.  You were practically gone for three months.  You can't make up that work with an extra paper or two."  He glanced up at her, gaze catching, as usual, on the swell of her breasts under her uniform shirt and tie.

Normally, it annoyed her.  Mr. Blake might have been relatively young, as far as being a teacher went, and half the girls in his classes had a crush on him, what with his lean figure, flawless tan skin, the smattering of freckles, and soulful brown eyes, but his handsomeness didn't fool Clarke.  He was the same old pervie guy she'd known since she'd grown breasts, absolutely fascinated by her shape-

Clarke paused, then smiled as the idea came to her, hitching her backpack over one shoulder.  "What about with a blowjob?"

Mr. Blake choked, then gave her a scandalized look.  "Miss Griffin, what are you-"

Now it was her turn to cut him off.  "I'm saying forget the assignments.  I need an A in this class and right now I have a D."  She fingered her tie, making sure to keep her hand on the save level as the breasts he loved to stare at.  Sure enough, his attention snapped back to her chest.  "So what happens to my grade if I give you a blowjob?"

He flushed and his eyes grew dark, but his brow furrowed as he leaned forward in the creaky wooden chair behind his wide desk.  "Miss Griffin, if you are trying to get me fired, I'll have you know I too have a friend on the Board of Regents."

"I'm not.  Getting you fired doesn't get me the A," she dismissed his concern, slowly smoothing down her crimson tie over her shirt, making sure to stroke her breasts.

He swallowed, seemingly mesmerized by her gesture and she knew she had him when he licked his lips.  But he surprised her when he replied in a gravelly voice, one that sent a little shiver through her.  He certainly never used it in class.  

"You think one blowjob is going to get you an A?"

Clarke pouted, but privately agreed that she was probably underbidding.  "What's your counter-offer?" she demanded.

Mr. Blake eyed her, raking his gaze over her so slowly, she felt she was being undressed.  She swallowed in the long silence that followed, but kept her chin up, waiting until his eyes returned to her face.

"You want the A?"

"Nothing less."

"Then I'm going to give you three assignments.  By Monday after school, you have to give me a blowjob.  That gets you to a C.  By Wednesday after school, you have to let me touch and stroke every part of your body, do what I want to it. That gets you to a B. And by Friday after school, you have to let me fuck you.  Twice.  That gets you to the A.  And you had better be far more enthusiastic about these assignments then you are with the rest of your school work."

She could tell by the way he was holding himself oh so still that he was highly aroused and very serious.  But it seemed like a lot to get an A.  "You get to fuck me once," she offered.

He just shook his head.  "No.  I gave you my terms, Miss Griffin.  I don't really care if you get the A.  The question is, how much do you care to get the A?"

Clarke felt her face burning, but knew he had her.  She needed this grade or she could kiss Harvard goodbye.  "Fine, Mr. Blake.  Here, after school, next week?"

He nodded once.  "Be here by five each day, Miss Griffin."

"I'll be here," she promised before turning on her heel and striding towards the door.  She could handle fooling around and fucking Mr. Blake.  It wasn't like he was ugly or old.

With her hand on the door, he called out, "And Miss Griffin?"

She turned to look over her shoulder.

"You had better be punctual."

* * *

 

Clarke walked down the hallway, her footsteps echoing as she made her way to Mr. Blake's classroom.  This late in the term, there weren't many students who would be in this section of the school this late after school, so it was a perfect time for her to complete her assignments for his class.

She slowed her steps as she neared the open door to his room, trying to remind herself that she needed the grade, that sucking his cock was probably not so different from Wells' from when they fooled around last summer.  She had a game plan, had even watched some porn over the weekend to help her think up just how she would show Mr. Blake the proper "enthusiasm" he demanded.

She smirked.  That A was hers.

Clarke strode into the classroom, both hands on the straps of her backpack that sat over her shoulders and smiled as he came into view.  "Good evening, Mr. Blake," she chirped at him.  "I'm here to complete my first special assignment."

Mr. Blake turned his seat, that chair of his squealing in the quiet of the room.  He sat back, hands on the arms on the chair, like a king on a throne, his tie already loose, the cuffs of his button down rolled up.  "You're a few minutes early, Miss Griffin."

"I was eager to get a head start, Mr. Blake, but if you're busy, I can wait," she answered innocently, as if she wasn't about to suck him off.

"Now is fine," he rumbled.

"Great!"  She turned to close the door behind her, flipping the lock. She saw that he'd already closed the blinds over the windows, giving them the privacy they would need. Sliding the backpack from her arms, she let it thunk to the floor nearby.  "Would you prefer to stand or be seated?" she wondered.

Something flickered in his gaze as he watched her and he slowly got his his feet, uncoiling himself from the chair.  "I'll stand," he said, moving gracefully over to the side of his desk, his hands ease by his side.

But Clarke could see the tension in his shoulders, the way he was already trying to control his breathing.  He'd looked at her during class that day with such heat, she knew he'd been fantasizing about her since she made her proposition.

Keeping that smile on her face, she approached him, hands going across her body to pull off her sweater.  She saw the flash of surprise on his face, then of interest as she tugged her own button down from her skirt and began to unbutton it.

"The first assignment is for you to suck my cock, Miss Griffin.  I didn't say anything about going out of order," he reminded her, only to stop once she shrugged out of her shirt.  He'd been staring at her breasts before, when they were under two layers or more of clothing.  But now, there was only a delicate black lace bra separating them from the cool air of the classroom and her nipples peaked immediately as a result.

"I'm here to suck your cock, Mr. Blake," she confirmed smoothly.  "Just thought I could cushion my knees with these.  I mean, if you don't mind having to see my tits while I have you in my mouth."  She fought to keep her smile warm and inviting, rather than smug, as she saw the bulge in the front of his pants stir.

"It's fine," he agreed, like she knew he would.  She made a show of folding both her sweater and her shirt in half and laying them at his feet, painfully aware that this was the closest she'd ever come to him before.  She could already feel the heat radiating off of him and she wondered if his cock would be hot in her mouth.

Once the clothes were arranged to her liking, she sank to her knees in front of him and then tipped her head up, brushing her hair back over her shoulders so he could take a look at her cleavage in all its glory.  "May I begin, Mr. Blake?"

He nodded, clearly not trusting himself to speak.  She wondered if he thought she would bail on him, like some frightened little girl, and hadn't prepared himself for this.  But then she recalled out how he'd stared at her earlier in the day.  No, she was quite sure he wanted this.

Clarke reached out with her hands, pulling on his belt, letting the clink of the buckle sound loudly in the room while she gazed up at him through her lashes.  He stared down at her, seemingly torn between watching her fingers work and watching her breasts move up and down with her every breath.  

Slowly, she lowered his pants to his ankles, making sure to whisper the tips of her fingers all the way down his legs.  He swallowed audibly above her as she smoothed her hands back up his legs, thrilling at the coarse hairs that stood at attention at her touch until she hit the hem of his boxers.

Letting her tongue peek out of her lips, she focused her attention on the outline of his cock.  Already, it seemed much larger than the only other cock she'd ever interacted with, but she was more curious than afraid, so she slid her hands up over the material to pull down his boxers as well.

The cock that sprang free was large, full and thick, with a huge, rounded head and a small bead of precum that she took to mean she was doing very well in her assignment so far.  But the sheer size of it, the detail of the vein that ran down his length, even the smell of him - heady, masculine, a hint of sweat - drew an honest reaction out of her.

"Mr. Blake," she breathed heavily, wondering that a cock could make her mouth water.

"Just do your best, Miss Griffin," he responded in a gravelly but strangely gentle tone that made her belly tighten.  Fuck, if he used that voice to teach, she'd have never missed a class.

But she took his words as a challenge.  She was going to take all of him inside of her mouth.  That part of her plan wasn't going to change just because he had a monstrous cock.  She would just make some adjustments to the first part, to make it a bit easier on herself.

Clarke leaned forward, letting herself inhale that scent of him again, the one that made her want to taste him.  She brushed her lips gently over his rounded tip, smiling to hear him hiss above her.  Before he had a chance to recover, she flattened her tongue to lick a broad swipe at his slit, tasting that bead before swirling her tongue around his head.

Mr. Blake sucked in a sharp breath, then swallowed again as she hummed in pleasure at his taste.  She hadn't expect to like it so much, to like his reactions so much, but she could feel her cunt start to slick in response.  

As she got wetter, so did he, with her applying her tongue and her mouth to lick him from root to tip.  She nibbled at the throbbing vein, rubbed her tongue over the pebbled part on the underside of the head, drove her nose into the hair at his base while she teased this enormous cock with just a touch of her teeth.  She didn't even have to fake the murmurs of interest as she tasted his skin, finding that came to her naturally. 

And his cock was hot, very hot to the touch of her sensitive lips.

She kind of loved that feeling.

When he finally moaned, she decided he was ready.  One of her hands came up to gently wrap around his shaft and she made sure to lock eyes with him as she guided his tip towards her open mouth.  His chest rose and fell heavily as he stared down at her as it began to disappear behind her lips and she felt a thrill of triumph as she sucked on the first inch of him.

That's how she took him into her, stopping to suck as each inch of him entered her mouth, rubbing the underside of his cock with her tongue.  It worked well too, until the sixth inch, when she suddenly grabbed at his thighs and tried to fight her gag reflex.

"Shh, shh," Mr. Blake soothed her, voice deep and soft.  He pulled back just a little, one of his hands coming down to tangle comfortingly in her hair.  "You're doing such a good job, Miss Griffin.  Your hot little mouth feels so good on my cock," he praised her and she shuddered in pleasure at his words.  "Breathe through your nose, loosen your mouth a little more….relax your throat…," he coached her.  

She shivered as she tried to follow his instructions, giving him a hot, quick, thorough suck before she let her mouth fall more open and took a deep breath to try and relax her throat muscles.  He groaned above her, stroking her hair encouragingly, patiently waiting for her to get her bearings once more. Eventually, she found a rhythm with him.  She would relax and he would push in, then she would suck as he slowly drew out, until he dripped down her throat with ease and she could fit nearly all of him into her mouth.

Clarke wasn't sure how long they moved like this, him fucking into her mouth, panting, while she whimpered and sucked at him.  She only knew that the pressure, the need for release began to build in her own cunt, as she reacted to the wonderful smell, the salt of him on her tongue.  She began to rub her thighs together, trying to get some friction, trying to get more enjoyment out of this that she thought possible just an hour ago.

Mr. Blake noticed, his grip tightening in her hair.  "I see you like my cock, Miss Griffin.  Go on, touch yourself," he coaxed, smiling as she groaned around him and slowly slipped a hand into her skirt.  Soon, she was working her clit in hard, tight little circles while her other senses were just full of him.

When she saw his balls tighten and begin to draw up, she dipped her fingers into her opening, drawing out some of her arousal.  Then she stroked his sac with her moistened fingers, slid them back to tickle the skin behind his balls even as she tightened her grip on his thigh to steady herself for the coming flood.

"I'm going to come," he warned her in a gasp, thrusting once more into her mouth before letting loose.  She felt the hot liquid spill down her throat, moaning at being so full of him and trying to swallow as much as she could manage at the same time.  When his release began to ebb, she pulled back just enough so that she could properly suck and nibble at the tip, drawing out every drop of his load.

Mr. Blake tasted magnificent.  She had no idea cum could taste this way, and she sucked with as much vigor for herself as her other hand slipped back into her skirt to finish herself off.   As he gasped for air above her, her own muscles grew tighter and tighter, until she was just on the edge.  But one look at his face, his slack jaw and his glassy, still eager expression tipped her over, his still just softening cock slipping from her mouth as she cried out for her own release.

Clarke slowly pulled her hand away from herself, from him, and sat back on her heels to gaze up at him.  She took a breath of air, trying to ground herself, but before she could say anything, he spoke.

"Miss Griffin.  I'm happy to see your smart little mouth has another talent.  You did very well.  Even surprised me, with that move at the end," he admitted, still brushing at her hair with a gentle hand.  "You passed your first assignment."

"Thank you, Mr. Blake," she answered, smiling up at him as he traced the line of her jaw with a finger.  She tried not to think about how much she liked his touch as she carefully tucked him back into his boxers, then drew up his pants and fastened his belt.  Only when he was fully clothed she did stand, picking up her shirt and sweater.  

His hand fell away from her then with obvious reluctance, but he watched with unabashed interest as she dressed herself. She met his eyes throughout, until she had to duck her head to pull on the sweater.  "Next assignment Wednesday?" she asked, wondering at how low her own voice had dropped.

But then, she had just rubbed herself off.  And feasted on a very fine specimen of a cock.  Of course she would sound husky.  

"Wednesday.  Five o'clock, Miss Griffin," he confirmed, continue to watch her as she retrieved her backpack and opened the door.

As she stepped into the hallway, she admitted to herself she couldn't wait.

* * *

Waiting for Wednesday turned out to be nearly unbearable.  Unlike her first assignment, there was no research to do, no prep work to complete.  Mr. Blake was simply going to touch her any way he felt like...for as long as he felt like, she belatedly realized.  That sent her mind in a thousand different directions and she must have gotten herself off three times the night before, trying to imagine the different ways he'd explore her body.

As Clarke walked down the hallway to the classroom on Wednesday afternoon, she knew two things for certain.  First, he would pay an extreme amount of attention to her breasts, since he was clearly a boob guy.  So she'd picked out one of her few front-clasp bras for the day, to make it easier for him.  She wondered if he'd try to fuck them, the way she'd seen in a few porns, or if he'd want to come on them.  She honestly wouldn't mind either one; the first sounded interesting enough to try, and the second...well, he tasted great, so she'd be able to get another sample.

Second, though, she was convinced she'd probably have a good time.  She'd gone into this thing assuming he was just another pervert who want a young, nubile teen body to fuck into a few times.  But the way he'd guided her on Monday, touched her hair and her face gently, showed his interest in her reaction about the whole situation.  Plus, there was the added benefit of knowing just how sexy he could really be when she overheard the other girls cooing about his looks.  They all wanted to fuck him, but she was the one who knew his cock intimately.

All in all, she knew this was probably going to be the class whose make-up work she liked the most.

"Good evening, Mr. Blake," she greeted him as she appeared in the doorway to the classroom.  He was by the windows, shutting the last of the blinds and she got a good view of the curve of his tight ass in his slacks before he turned around.

"Good evening, Miss Griffin," he greeted her calmly, as if he had invited her for some legitimate history lesson.  As she shut and locked the door behind herself, he continued.  "Thank you for being on time."

She just smiled in returned, setting down her backpack before moving to stand in the front of the classroom where they normally stood for presentations.  "Would you like me to undress myself or would you prefer to do it?" she asked.  

He actually paused, as if he hadn't thought of it, before his mouth opened slowly.  She could tell he was thinking of a new wrinkle to whatever he had planned.  "I'll do it," he informed her.  "Go, sit on my desk, facing my chair."

When Clarke looked at his desk then, she noticed for the first time that it was completely cleared.  No coffee mug, no stack of papers, no books, not even his small model of the Colosseum.  Apparently, whatever he did intend to do with her required space.

She felt the first rush of wetness in her cunt as she sauntered over to the desk and hoisted herself onto the surface, letting her legs swing free.  He locked gazes with her as he walked over to stand in front of her.

"Tell me, Miss Griffin, how well do you know your body?"  When she paused, he clarified, "How often do you touch yourself?"

"Last six months, quite a bit."  She'd been a naturally curious teenager, but since her father's death, she'd been chasing moments where she just felt good.  Drugs were dangerous, but orgasms?  That was nature's high.

He gave a huff of amusement as he looked her over, as if deciding where he wanted to start.  It gave her the opportunity to look at him in return, to observe the sharpness of his cheekbones, curve of his lips, the way his shoulders strained against his shirt.  She became so entranced by the sheer attractiveness of him that she almost jumped when he finally reached out to touch her.

Mr. Blake's mouth quirked in a hint of a smile in response, but his hand continued to move, until it curled behind her head to pull at the clip that held the strands away from her face.  As blonde waves fell in front of her eyes, he set the clip aside and began to stroke her hair.

Clarke's eyelids fluttered closed under his touch, pleased to know she had been right.  She opened them again as he began to loosen her tie, then pulled it over her head.  As he set it aside, she asked, "Would you like me to help?"

"No.  I'd like you to learn," he answered, somewhat confusingly.  But his hand came up to cup her cheek, his thumb rubbing over her mole.  "I know you think you're well-versed in the world, that you know everything you need to.  You don't, Miss Griffin."  His voice had dropped an octave and his pupils had blown wide, and Clarke didn't need to look down to realize how hard he was already.

His words burned in her and she wanted to argue, but she knew her grade was dependent on her "enthusiasm" and compliance.  She swallowed her words, and instead, turned her head slightly to press a kiss into the palm of his hand.  "Yes, Mr. Blake," she agreed.

He smirked.  "You don't agree right now, but I promise you, you will."  He trailed his fingers down the column of her neck and paused at the hollow of her throat before starting in on the buttons of her shirt.  When he slowly peeled it off of her, sliding it down her arms, his gaze fixed immediately on her breasts which practically overflowed over the pale cups of the bra.

"Does this bra even fit you, Miss Griffin?" he wondered as he set aside her shirt.

"Most front-clasp ones don't, not really, but I thought I would make it a little easier for you," she admitted.  

"How considerate," he murmured, both hands coming to the front and unhooking the bra for her.  Her breasts immediately spilled out and his breath caught, even as she gave a sigh of relief.  He glanced at her in surprise.

Clarke shrugged, an unconscious gesture, though she noticed her breasts bounced with the movement.  "A bra is never as comfortable as when it's coming off."

Mr. Blake smiled.  "I'll have to remember that."  He brushed two fingers around the curve of her breast, pausing over the tightened nipple briefly.  "You have such wonderful breasts," he ground out, as if he had to pour every ounce of his self-control into forming the words.

She smiled and accepted the compliment with a quiet, "Thank you."  But to her surprise, he didn't linger, instead moving down to unzip her skirt.  He hooked his fingers into her panties as well, drawing both items down her legs.

He bent over slightly to do it and paused, taking a moment in inhale right over her thighs.  "Miss Griffin...are you already wet?"

Clarke flushed and nodded when he glanced up at her.  "Yes, Mr. Blake.  I've been thinking about this since Monday," she admitted.

"Me too."  His smile was sardonic.  For a moment, they shared a look, aware of both the heat of the moment, the almost absurd situation they were in.  Then her gaze dropped to his lips and he ducked his head, to focus on pulling off her socks and shoes as well.

Within moments, fully naked and a little chilled from the air in the classroom, Clarke watched with bated breath as he smoothed his hands over her shoulders and then cupped her breasts so gently, like he was worried she would break.  She waited for him to squeeze, like boys seemed to want to do, but instead, he stroked them, almost massaged them, applying just a little more pressure with each pass until finally he brushed each peaked nipple with a thumb.

She gasped, bowing her head.  Never before had she felt like that when someone was fondling her breasts, that tug in her core, a line she hadn't even known was connected from her nipples to her cunt.  She could feel herself beginning to throb, just from having his hands on her breasts.

The feeling just got stronger, her muscles tighter even when a fresh wave of dampness flooded her as he continued to play with her nipples.  First, the light touches, then with more pressure, until finally he pinched them lightly.  

"Mr. Blake," she whined, looking up at him through her curtain of hair to see his face clouded with desire.  Without warning, he surged forward, putting his mouth on one, sucking one of the nipples into his warm, wet mouth.  

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," she moaned, grasping at his head, unable to believe the swell of pure want in her.  But she grew damper as he worked her nipple over in his mouth, keeping a hand on her other breast, only to switch after a time when she began to squirm.  She couldn't believe she was so close to coming, all from his attention to her breasts.

She threw her head back, trying to control her breathing, trying to decide if she was trying to hold herself together or just let go, when his hand left her breast.  A second later, she felt him push one of legs open insistently and slid up her thigh to flick at her clit.

Clarke came immediately, the rough pad of his finger all the friction she need to tumble over the edge.  She clutched at his head, his mouth still sucking on her breast, as she groaned loudly with her release.

When her breathing returned to something closer to normal and the aftershocks were gone, he finally released her nipple, and stood straight once more as her hands fell to her sides.  His mouth was red and he seemed to have just as much trouble controlling his lungs, but he just brushed some of the hair back from her face and smiled.  

"Lie back, Miss Griffin," he commanded, voice so low she whimpered instinctively in response.  But she did as she was told, lowering herself to the cool wood of the desk while he arranged her legs to open herself completely to him.

"You have a lovely, flushed pussy," he complimented her in a growl, hands still on her thighs as he pushed them higher only to trail his fingers teasingly through her wet curls.  "Let's see if we can give it some more love."  

He began to play with her clit, soft touches at first that had her sighing with pleasure.  But he soon circled her opening with a finger even as his thumb continued to rub slow little circles on her bud.  "So wet," he seemed to murmur to himself, a satisfied smile on his face.

Clarke arched up as he slipped that finger inside of her, felt her channel grip at him even as he moved easily.  She mewled appreciatively, rocking her hips slightly and getting a grin from him in response.

"You like that?"

"Yes.  More," she demanded and sighed happily as a second finger joined the first.  They rubbed at the sides of her, even as his thumb never let up on her clit, and she practically hummed as her core began to tighten again.  

"I think you can take one more," he mentioned, voice hot and low before adding a third finger, which gave her the most delicious stretch.  She moaned loudly, squeezing her eyes shut, enjoying the feel of him playing her cunt like an instrument.  He stroked her, working his fingers, then pulled them out before thrusting back in sharply.

"Ooooh!"  She opened her eyes to find him staring at her hungrily.  Her mouth fell open as he began to pump in and out of her in earnest, keeping his thumb working a steady pace on her clit while slamming his fingers into her repeatedly.

Him fucking her with his hand felt better than any cock that she'd ever had and she widened her legs even more to savor the feeling.  When he crooked his fingers inside of her, dragging against a sensitive spot, she began writhing, her breasts jiggling, her cunt trying to grab at him.  She could feel her next orgasm building, stronger, faster than the last and clutched at the edge of the desk so she could push back against his hand in an effort to get there even quicker.  

"Please, please, please, please," she begged, hoping that each drive of his hand would be the one that would release all her tension and also hoping that this feeling, this intense, focused surge wouldn't end just yet.  But it did, and this time, her back arched off the desk as she keened, her cunt clamping down on his fingers hard and a fresh wave of wetness covered his hand.

It had never felt like that before.

She was still gasping when he eased his hand from between her legs, his nostrils flared, his lips quirked in pleasure at seeing her come.  She watched, blissed out, as he reached behind him to pull up his chair and sat down, then placed his hands on her still open thighs.  He kneaded them and announced, "I'm going to taste you now, Miss Griffin."

Clarke had no time to reply before he began to lick at the juices staining her thighs and she sighed happily as her head thunked back against the desk.  The aftershocks of this last orgasm were still rolling through her, pushing out more cum, and she felt certain she would enjoy his clean up efforts.

But she was still pulsing when he buried his face in her cunt abruptly, holding open her plump, wet lips to greedily drink from her.  He licked up her slit, then drove his tongue right into her entrance.  He sucked at her, pulling her wetness into his mouth and then moved upwards, laving her still sensitive clit with strong, careful strokes.

"Mr. Blake, Mr. Blake," she chanted, clutching at his head between her legs and groaning as he continued to work on her.  "I can't, I can't, I…." She whined and rolled her hips up against his mouth as he sucked her clit into his mouth.  "Oh my god…"  She couldn't even think straight, as he worked her over with such skill, and she already felt her next orgasm growing.  

"Holy shit," she cried as she began to grind her hips into his face, desperate and needy all over again.  He sucked, he nibbled, he worked her from side to side, but when he put his teeth to her, she jerked up into mouth and came all at once, bathing his face with a fresh wave of her cum.

Tears came to her eyes as he lapped it all up, away from her hot, puffy flesh, until she cried out.  "That's alright, Miss Griffin," he comforted her, standing up and licking the last of her taste from his lips.  His chin glistened and he had a bright, almost feverish sparkle in his eyes.  "You did so well."

She shook, both from her muscles still contracting inside of her and from his praise.  She didn't know she could come so hard, so often, and she needed a few minutes to get her bearings.  When she could, Clarke swallowed quickly and tried to sit up, only for him to help her by placing a hand on her shoulder.  

Only then did she notice his erection straining the inside of his pants and she looked up into his face in concern.  "Mr. Blake.  You should come too."  She took a breath.  "Do you want to come on me?  I wouldn't mind."

He chuckled, closing his eyes in response and actually dropping his head to rest against herself briefly.  "Miss Griffin, that sounds wonderful, but I'd rather come inside of you on Friday."  He seemed to force himself to take a step back and looked at her seriously.  "What I mean to say is, I'm clean and, if you're on the pill, I'd like to ride you bareback on Friday.  That, I think, is mess enough for your assignments."

Clarke blinked, then nodded.  "Uh, yes, I'm on the pill."  She swallowed, knowing that she should be insisting on condoms, but too curious about what it would be like to have a naked cock inside of her.  Another new experience she wanted to try, thanks to Mr. Blake.  "Yes, you can do that."

The smile he gave her was beautiful and she flushed to know she'd made him so happy.  "Thank you, Miss Griffin.  You were wonderful today.  I never…"  He paused, curling his lips as if to get another taste.  "You were delicious," he finally picked a word.

She sighed, pleased.  "I like how you taste too," she admitted.

He laughed lowly, then took her hands in his to help her off the desk.  "Strange what we have in common, I suppose."  He helped her get dressed, even holding her hair back for her when she put back on her bra and shirt, so the strands wouldn't get caught.  

When she was dressed, she grabbed her backpack by the door and turned back to look at him.  His hair was messed up from her hands and he was watching her with an unreadable expression.  She felt she must look similar, but because she honestly wasn't sure what she feeling.  She hadn't expected to enjoy this so much, not with someone she thought she didn't like.

"Friday, same time?" she asked after she finally found her voice.

"Yes, same time, Miss Griffin."

She nodded.  "See you then, Mr. Blake," she replied before stepping out of the classroom.  

On her way to her car, she put a hand over her left breast, as if she could still the pounding of her heart beneath it.  Her extra credit project was not going as expected. 

* * *

 

Friday. Friday. Friday. Friday.

It was a mantra in her head, one that started Wednesday night and seemed to continue even as she walked down the hall to Mr. Blake's classroom on the afternoon in question.  Edgy and alert all day, especially during third period history, she soaked through her underwear by ten am.  Even now, she felt a buzz in her veins that seemed to ratchet up as she approached the door.

As she entered the room, she saw Mr. Blake straighten immediately from where he had been obviously leaning against the desk.  Smiling slightly to see him waiting for her, she quickly closed and locked the door before dropping her backpack on the floor and crossing over to him.

"Good evening, Mr. Blake," she greeted, shivering in anticipation as soon as she came to a stop a few paces from him.  She bit her lower lip as she looked him over greedily.  He'd gotten rid of his tie already and his sleeves were rolled up as if he was about to settle in to do some real work.

On Clarke.

She shivered again and his brows pulled together in concern.  "Miss Griffin.  I'm not going to hurt you."  He reached out to put his hands on her shoulders as he reassured her.  "In fact-"

"I'm not afraid you're going to hurt me.  I'm so excited," she confessed, feeling the beginning of a flush that had nothing to do with embarrassment begin to redden her cheeks.  "I've been thinking about you inside of me….coming inside of me...since Wednesday.  I'm...I had to get myself off today after third period, I got so worked up, just staring at you in class."

It had been a quick, ultimately unsatisfying session in the bathroom stall.  She knew how to get herself off fast, but her fingers teasing her clit weren't  _ his _ fingers.  Weren't his cock.  But it had calmed her down for short time at least.

She watched his Adam's apple bob, his concern ease.  "I might have had to do the same.  You have no idea what seeing you lick your lips all class is like," he informed her with an amused huff.

Beaming at the thought that he'd jerk off just from seeing her, she felt her pulse pick up even more.  Acutely aware of his hands on her, his closeness, she couldn't contain herself any longer.  "Can you please fuck me, Mr. Blake?"

One of his hands came up to cup her cheek.  "You're incredible, you know that?" he asked, eyes growing darker by the second as his pupils expanded.  For a moment, he almost looked as if he would lean in to kiss her, but then he merely grabbed one of her hands and began to lead her towards the back of the classroom.

Clarke didn't want to spoil the compliment he'd just given her by asking where they were going and soon enough she had her answer.  He led her straight to her own seat in his class, the second to last table on the right that she shared with Harper.  For a moment, she wondered if he would fuck her on it and she could feel her cunt tighten in excitement at the thought of sitting here for the rest of the school year, knowing he'd been inside of her on this very spot.

He drew back her chair and pushed it aside, then had Clarke stand in front of him, her back against his chest.  "First, Miss Griffin, you're going to have to relax.  I don't want to hurt you, but I could, because you're young and I'm, ah, not average-sized."

"You're enormous," she told him wantonly.  She had dreams about his cock, its taste, its smell, its feel.  "I…"  She bowed her head and rubbed her ass back against the bulge in his pants.  "I want it so badly, Mr. Blake," she whined, only to still as his hands came to her shoulders again.

He slowly slid them down her arms.  "Miss Griffin, I am going to fuck you today.  I am going to come inside of you.  You're going to come harder than you have in your life.  But we're going to do it my way and we're going to do it slowly."

She shuddered out a sigh as his commanding tone and nodded.  Being with him hadn't disappointed so far and she trusted that he would deliver exactly what he promised.  Which happened to be everything she wanted.  "Yes, Mr. Blake."

"Good girl," he murmured and she smiled at his approval.  She never thought of herself as one of those turned on by what she'd normally consider a condescending phrase, but from him, with his baritone rumbling through her body from his, she couldn't get enough.  

Clarke took a deep breath, letting her eyes close as she enjoyed the feeling of his hands moving over her body leisurely.  Her mouth twitched when she felt him gently pull her shirt from the waistband of her skirt on one pass.  His hand briefly skimmed her belly and she sighed, letting her head fall back against his shoulder.

With every passing minute, she relaxed a little more under his careful caresses.  She also lost more of her clothing, first her tie, then her shirt, and finally, her bra.  He tossed all of these away one by one, until she was bare from the waist up and he could cup her breasts.  "So beautiful," he murmured in her ear and she hummed in response.  "I could suck on your tits all night."

"How long have you wanted to touch them?" she asked, her voice just a husk of itself from her arousal.

"Since the first time I saw you in that too tight shirt."  His palms grazed her taut nipples before he gently kneaded the firm flesh.  "I wanted to fuck you since that first time you argued with me in class."

"Mr. Blake…"  Clarke knew she should be shocked.  But instead she was just regretful at the knowledge that she could have been fucking him all school year.  Well, if he had made a move.  She opened her eyes, suddenly having to know the answer.  "Am I your...first student to…"

"You're the only student I ever wanted to bend over a desk, the only student I've ever seen as a woman and not a girl."  The rawness of his tone, the struggle within it, told her this was his truth.  That she, and only she, had gotten him to violate the law.  

She whimpered in response, her belly fluttering.  "Will you bend me over this desk?"

"Yes….but not right now."  While one of his hands circled her areola with a light finger, his other drifted lower, over the swell of her hips to dig underneath of her skirt.  The barest of touches to her damp panties made him chuckle.  "Oh, Miss Griffin.  Always so ready," he complimented her, rubbing her mons just enough to make her hips buck as she sought more contact.

"Only for you."  Clarke enjoyed sex, both with a partner and on her own, but she'd never been as continually turned on as she had these past five days.  There was something about Mr. Blake that drove her absolutely wild.

"Tell me how you got yourself off today," he ordered, tweaking her nipple while running a few fingers through her moist curls.

"With my fingers, two of them," she replied as she enjoyed his attention to her body.  "On my clit, just...small circles.  Fast.  Had to get back to class."

"Well, no reason to be fast now."  He said this into her skin before placing a small, open-mouthed kiss on her shoulder as he dipped two fingers into her cleft to seek out her clit.  As soon as he touched her there, she sighed and widened her stance to give him better access.  

Soon, he mimicked her earlier motions, but so much slower, even as he continued to stroke her breast and lavish attention on her neck and shoulder, his tongue darting out to lick at her skin lightly with every kiss.  Clarke fell into an easy langor, letting her core tighten ever so slowly under his sure hands, her arousal rising incrementally until her release washed over her in a warm wave that felt like sinking into a hot bath.

She slumped against Mr. Blake's body, who kept her on her feet with a strong arm just under her breasts.  "There you go," he murmured into her ear as he removed his fingers from her panties.  "Nice and relaxed."  She nodded, watching as he brought the fingers to mouth to suck her wetness away from the digits.  

Clarke turned her head to nose at his jawline when he was done.  "Good?"

He just smirked at her.  "Good.  You?"

She nodded, her head still next to his.  "Mmm...good."

"Then it's time to get fucked, Miss Griffin."  He gently pushed on her shoulders, prompting her to bend at the waist, then encouraged her to stretch out her arms to grab onto the side of the table.  "Feel alright?"

"Mm...table's a little cold," she admitted, her nipples somehow tightening underneath her.  She turning her head to rest it a little more comfortably, but she couldn't help the smile on her face.  "But I'm ready, Mr. Blake."  Her heart beat steadily in her chest, thanks to his relaxation technique, but she was still excited for the next step.

One of his hands trailed down her spine.  "It won't stay cold for long," he promised, flipping up her skirt so it pooled on her back.  She felt him pull on her panties, easing them off her ass and down her legs before he directed her to step out of them.  He pulled apart her legs next, making her stand in a wider stance that would otherwise be comfortable.

Then his hands moved up her legs again, thumbs pressing on her inner thigh, then rounding over her ass again.  A puff of breath fanned over her exposed cunt and she could hear the satisfaction in his voice when he spoke. "Such a warm, wet, pink pussy.  Is it hungry?" he wondered.

She didn't even have time to answer before he ran a finger all the way up her slit, then back down to circle her opening.  "Mmm, looks hungry," he said approvingly, as she tried to clench down on the finger.  She could hear him straighten, and then one hand came to rest on the table by her side.  "Time to feed it."

"Oh god, yes," she hastily answered, getting a chuckle from him before his finger sank into her warmth.  She moaned with the feeling, pressing back against his hand as he added a second and then a third.  He spread his fingers so he could massage all of the walls of her cunt at the same time and she whimpered in pleasure as she clutched at him in response.

"A very hungry pussy," he hummed above her, not giving her the pumping action she wanted so badly.  "Needs a real meal.  What do you think?"

It was beyond hot.  She always thought that dirty talk was stupid in the porns, but from someone you actually wanted to fuck?  It just made her wetter.  "Yes, Mr. Blake," she agreed, clenching down again on his finger.  "My pussy needs your cock.  Needs it now," she begged.  "Please.  It's so hungry."

He chuckled lowly and she could hear the faint sound of his leather belt being removed, the sound of his zipper being pulled.  "Since you asked so nicely…"  His fingers slid out from her and felt the warm wetness of his sticky fingers patting her ass.  

Shifting above her, she drew in her breath, expecting him to just sheath himself inside of her.  Instead, she felt the hot tip of him run the length of her clift and she whimpered in disappointment.

"Patience, Miss Griffin."  He shuffled forward and she felt his thighs against her ass as his cock slid completely against her.  "Need to prepare the meal."  He thrust against her a few times, so that he was coated in her juices, bumping against her clit several times, and she got a real appreciation for just how long he was.  She groaned at the thought of all of him inside of her.

Just as she was getting used to his rhythm, pressing into him as he rubbed against her clit, he withdrew completely.  One of his hands settled on her ass as she tensed and he stroked the curve reassuringly.  "Relax," he reminded her.  

She nodded, but sucked in a breath as she felt him against her entrance.  His hand moved to her hip, and he gave her a squeeze before he pushed the mushroom tip inside.  Her cunt swallowed this offering and she groaned at the slight pull of her muscles to accommodate his girth before tightening around him.

"Mmm, Miss Griffin….I want you to take a deep breath and exhale," he directed, his voice sounding strained.  

Clarke swallowed and did as she was told, only to gasp as he pushed in further as she exhaled.  She could feel that he had maybe three inches inside of her, all of them radiating heat and stretching her out, and she groaned loudly at the feel.  

"Very good.  And again."

Two more inches slid in.

She tried to remind herself that she wanted this, but she felt almost split open by him and he was only halfway inside.  She whimpered, almost bucking against him and clamped down tight on him.

"You are doing so well," he complimented her, leaning down over her so that almost another inch push inside.  

"Ah!" she cried, clutching at the edge of the table, her heart rate picking up.

"So close…."  His voice was tight, like he was barely hanging onto control.  "I know you can do this, Miss Griffin.  Another deep, deep breath and exhale."

Clarke closed her eyes and nodded before following his instructions, expecting him to slip a few more inches inside.  Instead, he slammed his way up to the hilt as she blew out the breath and she nearly yelled at the feeling of him touching her womb.  She gasped and writhed beneath him, trying to cope with pressure of all him inside of her.

"Shhh...relax, let yourself to adjust.  Your pussy's never had this much cock inside of her before."  He stroked her side before moving his hand around her hip to massage the flesh just next to her clit.  "Relax...just feel it all," he soothed, his breath tickling the hair by her ear.

She took deep, careful breaths after giving him a nod and tried to concentrate on the feeling of being full, of being stretched to her limit, of sensation of his finger moving near her clit.  Gradually, she relaxed, flexing around his cock while he stayed motionless inside her.

She wasn't sure how he did it, how he maintained enough control of himself not to just thrust into her again and again.  His own breathing was strained and she could feel the tension in his torso above her.  But he was giving her time to get used to him, even trying to help her by using his fingers.  He wanted her to enjoy this.

When she finally felt looser around him, she gave a tiny nod.  "Okay, Mr. Blake."

"Such a good girl," he complimented her before drawing back, just an inch, and then pushing forward again.  She whimpered, but didn't tense up, just enjoyed the tiny shock of him hitting her deeply once more.  He did it again, pulling out just a tiny bit more, pushing back in with just a bit more force, and she whined again, but didn't tense up.

He moved this way, his breath picking up, his speed, and before she knew it, she was moaning with the exquisite feel of an enormous dick moving in and out of her easily. Between his prep and his work near her clit, she'd grown even wetter, and soon the sound of his grunts, her whimpers and whines and the wet smack of his flesh against her filled the room.

It was better than she imagined.  She could feel her orgasm growing, her muscles tightening and relaxing in short bursts even as her cunt grabbed at the burning cock drawing back until only his tip was inside of her before slamming back to push in on her womb.  No one had filled her like this before, no one had overwhelmed her like this before.  He was in her, on her, and she never wanted to this to end.

But as much as she tried to slow her impending release, she knew from the fluttering of her walls that she was close, oh so close.  And his finger never let up, pushing her ever closer even as she tried to keep herself from coming.

"Come for me," he croaked above her as his balls slapped into her ass with another hard thrust.  His head came to rest on hers.  "Come for me…"

Clarke groaned loudly, hardly able to keep the orgasm at bay.  It swamped her all at once, a hard, sharp tightening that released another wave of moisture within her and had her panting at the force of it.  As her channel spasmed around him, she could feel the heated pulse of his cock within her, and it seemed to swell suddenly before a rush of hot liquid seemed to flood her deep inside accompanied by a long, loud moan from Mr. Blake.

He continued to thrust against her, shallowly, for a short time, his hips moving as involuntarily as her own seemed to, pressing against him as she worked through her aftershocks.  When they were both still, their breaths not as rushed, he said, his voice sounding absolutely wrecked, "Such a good girl, Miss Griffin."

She smiled beneath him.  "You make being a good girl easy, Mr. Blake."

Still, she whimpered as he pulled out, her channel already missing his presence even as she felt his wet cock brush against her thigh.  She even hissed at the slight sting as her muscle tightened roughly in his absence, pushing out some of their combined cum.

"How do you feel?" he asked her, gently pulling her to stand up, both arms coming around her for support.  

Clarke nearly sagged in his arms.  "A little sore," she admitted.  "But a good sore."  She turned slightly to look up at him, offering him a reassuring smile once she saw his concerned expression.  "A really good sore."

He returned her smile, then pressed a kiss to the top of her head.  "I'm glad.  And don't worry.  We'll wait a bit before I take you again.  Give you, and me, some time to recover."  As he spoke, one arm came around her to help guide her as he began to move back to the front of the room.  

She followed willingly, especially when she made out that he was walking them towards his chair.  But she was surprised at this next question.

"Did you...like it?"

She blinked.  "Did I…."  She closed her eyes for a moment, recalling the way he'd pounded into her at the end, the way she'd felt when he came deeply inside of her.  "Fuck yes, I liked it."

"Good."  He couldn't seem to think of another response to that, but his pleased grin told her all she needed to know.  "Good." 

Mr. Blake paused before his chair, only to guide her into its seat, putting her face somewhere near the level of his softened cock.  Even now, he was still large, and shiny with their cum.  She licked her lips, anticipating that he'd demand she clean him up.  That's how it went in porns, right?

Instead, he pulled out a large bag from under the desk and grabbed a blanket from within it.  He wrapped this around her shoulders, then crouched down in front of her while she stared at him wonderingly.  

"This isn't a porn, Miss Griffin," he said, startling her with how close he came to nailing her thoughts exactly.  "I can tell that I'm the first experienced person you've been with and I'm not going to just…"  He blew out a breath in exasperation and she could tell he was having trouble finding the right words.  "I want you prepared just the right way for our second time, okay?"

Clarke nodded and her heart lurched in her chest at his sincerity. That he... _ cared _ so much.  Knowing that, hearing that, was almost as good as an orgasm and she swallowed heavily at the revelation that she liked that he gave a damn.

Fuck, she loved it.

She tugged the blanket around her, appreciating it in the cold air of the classroom.  "Yes, Mr. Blake," she replied, because she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Such a good girl," he approved again, making her thrill, especially when he cupped her cheek and ran his thumb over her lips.  She could feel herself flush all over again, which just made her feel ridiculous and she looked down at her own lap.  She'd already sucked his cock, had his hands all over, been eaten out and fucked by this man.  She shouldn't be fucking blushing.

"Miss Griffin…"  His lips brushed her forehead while his hand rubbed at her knee.  "You shouldn't be embarrassed about your reactions."

"I know, I just…"  She offered him a weak smile.  "I want to be good, I want you to know how much I like it, how much I want it."

"I have no doubt about how much you want this, Miss Griffin," he assured her with a genuine smile.  He gave her another kiss to her brow and stood, only to start pulling off his own clothing.  "You're wetter faster than anyone I've ever been with.  And you are very vocal about when you're enjoying yourself."

Clarke watched with great interest as he got completely naked.  He obviously worked out, to judge from the way his leans muscle seemed almost sculpted.  The girls who speculated about him in the bathroom had no idea how close to reality their ideas about him really were.  He looked close to those idealized statutes of the male form, except with a much bigger cock.

Her cunt twinged with the memory of it being inside of her.

She realized she was just staring at him in silence and blurted out the first thing that came to her.  "Do you want me to do being something else when you're fucking me next time?  To be, um, louder, or uh, call your name, or do something with my hi-"

"I don't want artifice, Miss Griffin.  Just you."   He nodded towards the chair.  "But, if you stand up for a moment, you can sit on my lap."

She jumped to her feet with a quickness that made him chuckle, then folded herself onto his lap when he signaled he was ready after shucking the rest of her clothes at his suggestion.  The chair creaked tellingly under them and she giggled as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders to steady herself.

Mr. Blake resettled the blanket around them both and soon she was enveloped in a cocoon of warmth, the blanket over him, the hard planes of his body below her.  "Feels good," she murmured as she rested her head against his neck, enjoying the smooth of his hand down her arm.  

"Don't want you to catch a chill," he answered in a low voice that made her burrow closer to him.  

She looked up at him trustingly, wondering what was next, but he didn't add anything further.  Instead, his hand continued to move over her hip and she felt herself beginning to relax all over again as his other hand began to rub her back.

At some point, the petting turned, as he moved his hand up her thigh, just brushing her curly hair.  Or when he swiped his fingers around the curve of her breast, brushing her nipple along the way.  Clarke smiled, lifting her own hand to feel the muscles of his chest and abs, mouth quirking as he sucked in a breath when her hand drifted lower to his slowly growing erection.  

When the feeling between her legs changed to a throbbing of a different kind, she shifted on his lap, straddling him so she could get both of her hands on him.  But as soon as she was face to face with him again, she was overcome with the desire to kiss him and before she could think better of it, she lurched forward to capture his lips.

For a moment, he was surprised, and she thought she might have screwed everything up, but then he opened his mouth, eagerly welcoming her tongue.  She carded her fingers through his hair, enjoying finally getting to kiss him, especially when she knew she didn't need any direction on how to do this well.  

Mr. Blake's moan into her mouth proved it.

Not that either of their hands really stilled, which worked her up even more, the coil of desire low in her belly tightening even further.  She wrapped one around his length, rubbing her thumb on the pebbled surface just under the head while his hand made its way to her cleft, his fingers running through her growing wetness.  

"Please," she murmured, pulling her lips from his to rest her head against his shoulder as one of his fingers began rubbing tight little circles on her clit.  "Please fuck me," she begged, unwilling to wait another second to have him inside of her again.

"Not yet," he answered, ducking his head to nibble at her neck, brushing his teeth against her skin in a way that made her shiver.  "You're going to coming again for me first."

Clarke whined, even as she pushed her cunt down on his hand.  "Why?" she breathed into neck.

He didn't answer her, instead coaxing her up and drawing one of her nipples into his mouth.  She groaned as his tongue swirled around the peak, gasping when he began to suck in earnest.  With every pull of his mouth, she felt her cunt clench, and she ground her hips on his fingers, trying to get herself over the edge faster.

But he maddeningly slowed down, both with his tongue and his hand, lavving her nipple and drawing her back.  She threw her head back, torn between enjoying everything he was doing and just wanting to get there, now.   And it did feel good, oh so good.  Mr. Blake knew exactly how to get her worked up and keep her there, floating in the pleasure he was giving her. 

"Oh god," she cried when he started to suck on her other nipple and she felt her walls flutter warningly.  "Oh god, please please."  She didn't even know what she was begging for, only that that she needed it desperately.   When she finally came, she shuddered against his body, moving against him to keep his fingers working through her orgasm.   

He urged her up instead and she bowed her head to watch even as she panted as he guided himself into her.  Slick with her own cum, her cunt still working its way through her pleasure, he slid in easily.  It was almost too much, the feel of him pushing her walls wide when they only wanted to clench around him, but she sank down with a loud moan until he was fully seated inside of her.

"Now your pussy's ready for another fucking," he husked, flexing his hips to push deeply inside her and make her gasp.  When she looked up, he was staring at her intensely and she wanted nothing more than to make him feel as good as he was making her feel.

Clarke felt herself contract around him again and moan lowly.  "I'm ready, I'm so ready..." 

He pushed her to lean back and she sucked in a breath at the feel of him pressing up inside of her while his hands moved to her hips.  "Up and down like this, Miss Griffin," he directly roughly,  and soon they fell into a hard rhythm that had her gasping for breath.  He was hitting that spot inside of her perfectly and before she even thought she finished coming from before, she felt her muscles coiling again.   

"So fucking beautiful, look at those tits," he complimented, eyes on her chest as she bounced on his lap, the squeaking of his chair sounding in time to his thrusts.  "Your fucking perfect pussy, taking all of me.  And you want it, god, look at you.  You needed a fucking like this for a long time, didn't you?"

His words made her hotter along with the wet sound of their bodies and she nodded roughly.  "I needed this," she repeated, her voice high and reedy.  "I needed you, your cock, oh god…."

"Yeah, you fucking needed it.  Who's going to fuck you like you deserve, those stupid fumbling teenagers?  No, you don't even know what your perfect body can do, how would they know…"  He grunted at a particularly hard thrust that made her squeal, then shifting his hands so that one was on the small of her back and the other just above her curly hairs, only to press down.

It was like a bolt of electricity went through her, the feeling of being squeezed while she had his huge cock inside of her.  Just like that, she was there, coming again, but this time, so hard she felt like she lost her breath, like all her muscles contracted at once, and tears came to her eyes.  She felt a great wave of cum push out of her and she couldn't even scream her joy, gasping for air as she seemed to come and come and come while he pounded into her again and again.

Just when she thought she might be done, he drew back and thrust deeply into her womb, filling her again with his hot cum.  She couldn't tell if this was a new orgasm or an aftershock, but she finally found some words, practically sobbing about how good she felt.

Mr. Blake rocked into her a few more times and then gathered her into his chest, his arms holding her close.  She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her head into his neck, shaking with the force of her release, embarrassed by the tears on her cheeks.

"I told you that I'd make you come harder than you ever have before," he told her quietly, one hand rubbing her back comfortingly.  "This is the first time you've ever been properly fucked, Miss Griffin."  He reached up to brush some hair from her face and look down at her directly, his own eyes bright. 

"I didn't know," she all but whispered.  "I didn't know it could..be like that."

"You've got to shut up once in awhile and learn from those who are older than you," he responded, but gently, and she was suddenly reminded that he was still inside of her, though softening.  "Okay, I'm going to have to pull out now," he continued and she whimpered at the thought.  "It's better to do it now...it'll hurt more later."  

She nodded and winced as she drew herself up so he could pull out.  When he did, she couldn't stop staring at their cum mixed together on his cock.  He just smiled at her and wrapped her in that blanket again, shifting around so that she sat on the seat. 

"You're going to sore for a day or two," he began, pulling out a small towel from his bag and wiping himself off.  When he was done, he nudged her legs open and carefully wiped at the cum sticking to her thighs and cunt.  "Give your pussy a day or so to rest.  It wasn't used to a dick like mine and you've got to take care of her."

Clarke nodded again, still not trusting herself to really speak.  He seemed to notice to this and brushed some of the tears from her lashes.  She thought she felt her heart lurch at the concern on his face.

"Did I fuck you too hard, Miss Griffin?"

"No, no," she roused herself quickly at that.  "I just...you're just so…."  She swallowed.  "Nice about it."

He smiled slightly.  "When I was your age, I didn't know what to do in bed either.  Took time to figure everything out and I know it can be...overwhelming...the first time you come like that."  He brushed his thumb over her cheek and she wondered if he was thinking about kissing her like she wanted him too.  "I could have just bent you over the desk a couple of times, fucked you hard and fast, maybe made you spread your legs so I can see that exquisite pussy of yours covered in my cum.  But this is better, I think."

As he straightened, she nodded.  "Yes..I….thank you."  It was all she could think to say and she lapsed back into silence as he pulled on his clothes, then walked around the classroom to gather hers.  He even helped her dress again, holding her hair so it wouldn't get caught and helping her zip up her skirt.

When she was fully dressed once more, she stood awkwardly by his desk.  She didn't think she could just walk out the door without saying anything, but everything she thought to say sounded stupid or childish.  He seemed to understand that, because he told her gently, "Don't worry, Miss Griffin.  You earned your A."

Clarke blinked.  She'd totally forgotten why she'd agreed to fuck him in the first place.  "Uh, thank you, Mr. Blake."

"You were-" He took a deep breath, trying to steady himself.  "-a very good girl."

Flushing under his praise, she smiled.  "Thank you.  I, um, learned something.   Really, I did...thank you."  

He smiled in return.  "I'm glad," he responded, as he walked her towards the door.  Soon, she was in the hallway, with him closing the door behind her.  She paused, listening as he leaned against the wood and she thought she heard his head thunk against the wood a moment later.  

Clarke bit her lip, smiling again.  It was good to know he wasn't completely unaffected.  She touched a hand to her belly as she began to walk away, pleased to know that a part of him was still with her, inside of her.  

But that warm, happy feeling inside of her started to fade as she approached her car in the parking lot.  By the time she sat down inside, she was already trying to figure out a way to recapture it.  

The easiest way, of course, was simply to keep on fucking Mr. Blake.  And the more she thought about it, the more she liked that idea.  As she schemed on exactly the right way to get him to go along with her plan, she smirked and turned on the car.  

She figured by the end of Monday, she'd be fucking him again.  There were six weeks left to the school year.  It'd be a shame to waste all that time. 

* * *

 

Mr. Blake was quite good. He nodded to Clarke just like every other student that walked into his class during second period on Monday, giving absolutely no indication he'd been balls deep inside of her just a few days ago.  So she simply walked to her seat, like any other day, pulled out her notebook and sat down, smoothing her skirt underneath her.

"How are the extra assignments going?" Harper asked her as she slid into her own seat.  "I bet Mr. Blake's weighing you down with work," she added sympathetically.

"Mmm, it's definitely more than I thought it'd be," Clarke admitted but then gave her friend a smile.  "But honestly, it's not bad.  I'm learning so much, it hardly seems like work, to be honest."

"That's good," Harper gave her a smile, then turned towards the front when Mr. Blake began the class.

Clarke settled back into her seat and began to take notes, waiting for his back to turn before she spread her legs apart underneath the table.  She'd pulled off her panties in the bathroom between the periods and so now, when he faced front again, he'd get a clear view of her aching cunt.

She'd listened to him when he told her to rest over the weekend, not even touching herself since he'd pulled his cock from her on Friday.  But she'd thought about everything they'd done together that last week, the way his fingers had stroked her, the way his tongue felt on her clit, the way he'd fit all of his huge cock inside of her, stretching her out.  And she thought about it again now, felt herself get wet with the memories as her heart rate picked up.

Mr. Blake continued his lecture, turning around and addressing the class again.  She knew the moment he got a look at her because he paused mid-sentence and his eyes darkened.  He cleared his throat and began again, but spent most of the rest of class glancing in her direction frequently.

By the time the bell rang, her cunt was throbbing.  Between her memories, of being bent over this very table even, his voice and the heated way he looked in her direction, she was beyond aroused.  If she was reading him correctly, especially the way he abruptly took his seat and continued to lecture from behind his desk, he was too.

Clarke packed up her things and headed for the door with everyone else, hoping that it had worked.  Sure enough, she heard Mr. Blake's voice rumble from his desk before she could leave.

"Miss Griffin.  A moment, please."

Smiling, she turned around and stepped aside to let others pass her by, waiting until Mr. Blake approached her when the last of her classmates left the room.  He closed the door before rounding on her.  

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked with a frown.

Clarke shrugged deliberately, knowing that the gesture would make her breasts move and get his attention.  "Learning.  There's a lot of the school year left and I know you have more to teach me," she answered in a low voice.  "I've learned so much from you, but I hope to learn more."

His gaze darted to her chest before he managed an answer.  "That's a dangerous request," he finally responded, shaking his head.  "The only thing I should be teaching you about is history."

That his first response was about being caught, and not an outright no, made Clarke thrill inside.  He wanted her still, as much as she wanted him.  "Who's to say you aren't?  I had a lot of work to make up, Mr. Blake.  Seems odd that it would happen in a week.  Not that I told anyone I completed your assignments."

He swallowed and she could tell he was thinking about it, so she continued before he could start listing all the reasons he shouldn't do exactly what he wanted to do.  "You're right.  I do have so much to learn about what my body can do.  What you made me feel…"  She closed her eyes briefly and blew out an excited breath.  "I...want that again.  I want to feel that again and more.  And I want to know everything.  The best way to give a blowjob.  If your cock feels as good between my tits as inside of me.  How many times you can make me come in an hour-"

"Stop," he practically growled at her, moving forward suddenly to crowd her against the wall, leaning over her and trapping her in the cage of his arms.  "You're in school.  You're here to graduate, not to-"

"I'm going to graduate," she interrupted, putting her hands on his chest.  "With my A average.  Just because I want you doesn't mean I'm ignoring my classes. Anymore than the assignments last week interfered with any of my other schoolwork. And I'm eighteen.  Old enough to know what I want."   She shuddered at having him so close without having him.  "Didn't it feel good for you?  Wasn't...wasn't I good?"

A flicker of concern washed over his face.  "Of course you were.  You were…"  He paused and shook his head.  "Fantastic. So hot, so wet.  Coming inside of you was something I can't get out of my head."

"So let's doing it again.  And again.  Teach me.  Fuck me.  Fuck me so much, you can just slide your enormous dick inside of me without making me come first," she pleaded, closing what little distance remained between them to press her lips near his ear.  "In three days, you taught me so much.  What can you teach me in six weeks?"

Mr. Blake pushed her back gently, until her spine hit the wall and she saw a real determination in his eyes.  "If we do this," he began and she grinned happily.  "You need to follow the rules.  No talking about this, no texts, no pictures.  Your grades, they stay up.  If I hear from the other teachers that you're slacking, this is over.  You don't let anyone else touch you while we're together either.  You have to stay nice and clean for me.  And you do what I say so we don't get caught.  Understand?"

Clarke nodded quickly, happy that he'd been convinced without her having to use her trump card.  "Yes, Mr. Blake."  

He brushed the back of his fingers down the side of her face.  "Good girl," he murmured and she turned into his touch.  He let his hand drift lower, stroking her breast over her clothes before sliding down over her skirt.  When he got to the hem, he ducked his hand underneath the cloth and moved it up her bare thigh.

She stilled beneath his touch, enjoying every moment of his slow caress.  As his fingers drifted close to the top of her thigh, she shifted to open her legs wider for him.  He smiled slightly at her response, a smile that got wider once he pressed two fingers into her cleft.  "Wet, always so wet," he approved.

Clarke hummed happily as the pads of his fingers eased their way towards her cunt.  "You do this to me," she told him, gasping as he slipped two fingers inside of her abruptly. She clenched down on him as his thumb settled over her clit and he began to massage her gently, inside and out.  But just as she pressed down into his hand, he removed it completely, making her whine.

"You have a class to go to, Miss Griffin, and remember, your grades have to stay up."  Mr. Blake smiled at her a little meanly.  "Call this payback for teasing me with your pretty pussy all during class.  But I'll see you at five today and we can continue this."

She pouted but nodded.  "You'll fuck me then?"

With a smirk, he put his two moistened fingers in his mouth to lave her juices off while she whimpered at the thought of his tongue licking her as thoroughly.  Once his fingers were completely clean, he nodded.  "I'll fuck you nice and slow tonight, Miss Griffin.  Now get to class," he directed, pulling away from the wall and moving to open the door for her.

"Yes, Mr. Blake.  Thank you," she breathed, hefting her bag and walking towards the hallway.  He just nodded to her, that same neutral expression from the beginning of class coming over his face, before he closed the door behind him.

As she hurried to her third period class, Clarke smiled to herself.  Happy didn't cover what she was feeling, having gotten him to agree to continue "instructing" her.  And knowing that she hadn't even had to blackmail him with his cum she'd wiped from herself with her panties on Friday night meant that he wanted her as much as she wanted him.  That made her all the more excited for the coming weeks.

And for five o'clock.


End file.
